i am an outcast
by jeaninereach
Summary: plz review


I am an outcast

Tommy was walking in the hallway of angel high, high school. Tommy was upset because he knew that his green ranger powers were soon going to be gone. He could feel his powers getting weaker by each battle.

So Tommy was at his locker getting his books for his last class. He had last class with all of the other rangers. Jason came over and said hey Tommy? Tommy said hey Jason. But he sounded upset. Jason asked Tommy what was wrong and Tommy said man my powers are getting weak I can feel it.

Jason said Tommy we will find a way to save your powers. Tommy said Jason I don't know soon they will be gone and I am going to be the outcast again. Jason said Tommy what do you mean? Tommy said o come on man you know that once I lose my powers you al wont want me around, I have to get to class I will see you later.

Jason walked into class and told everyone what Tommy said to him. Trini said ok we will talk to him after class. After class was over they all were across the hall at Kims locker. They all were talking and Kim said guys look Tommy is at his locker.

Tommy was putting his books away. He knew they all were looking at him so he did not look at them. He closed his locker and walked away. They saw him leaving. They decided to get there things and then go to earnies to talk to Tommy.

Once they all got there they noticed that Tommy was not there and they all thought it was odd because he always goes after school and works out. Billy said were is he? Ernie said are you guys looking for Tommy? They said yea do you know were he is?

Ernie said yea he stopped by but he said he had things to do. So he went home. Zac said ok thanks, guys lets go. So they all left and went to tommys house. When they got there they knocked on the door. His mom said hey guys Tommy is up in his room.

So they all said thank you and went up to his room. Once they got up there trini opened the door. They saw Tommy laying on his bed. Kim said hey Tommy. Tommy said hey what are you all doing here? Jason said we need to talk.

Tommy said ok about what? Jason said really Tommy. Before Tommy could say anything there communicators went off. Zordon told them to teleport right away. Jason said were on our way and Tommy we will talk after.

So they all teleported to the command center. When they got there zordon said I have some new for you all. Tommys powers are getting weaker , it will be better before they disappear because of the green candle that Tommy gives his powers to one of you.

Tommy said ok. So he gave his power coin to Jason. Tommy said here Jason beat Rita and zed for me. They all could tell that Tommy was upset. Jason said Tommy wait. He turned to zordon and said there has to be something that we could do zordon.

Zordon said we are in the process of creating another ranger but till then Tommy does not have the powers of the green ranger anymore. Tommy said its ok guys we all knew it was going to happen. Tommy said zordon can you teleport me back to my house?

Zordon said yes Tommy and you are a great ranger Tommy. Tommy said thanks and then he was teleported back to his house. The other rangers were upset and they watched the viewing globe and they saw Tommy packing a bag.

They knew he was going to his uncle for awhile to clear his head. They all had to stop him and tell him that he is not an outcast and just because he is not a ranger any more does not mean that he cant hang out with them anymore.

Tommy had left to go to his uncles house. When he got there he went out y the lake and sat down. He was so upset because he new he was back to being a outcast again. He new it was to good to be true that he would have a group of friends that would like him.

Tommys uncle came out and sat by him and said Tommy what's wrong ? Tommy said nothing I am just alone that's all. Tommys uncle said your friends are worried about you. They called and they are on there way up.

Tommy said o no I cant let them seem me like this. tommys uncle said Tommy you need to talk to them ok. Please do it for me. Tommy said ok I will. Tommys uncle said good. They just arrived so I will tell them you are out here.

He got up and went and told tommys friends were he was. So they all walked over to were Tommy was. Jason said Tommy your not an outcast man. Zordon and alpha are going to bring you back Tommy. Why do you think you're an outcast?

Tommy said I have always been one. You guys know that. Kim said Tommy please come back. We are a team. You are part of this team and you always will be. Jason said when you come back as the white ranger you will become the knew leader of the team.

Tommy said great that's another thing that you can be mad at me for. Jason said no man we need a new leader and that leader is going to be you Tommy. Please come back. Tommy took a breath and said ok fine I will come back. They all were so happy. They were a team again.


End file.
